A Minute
by jolinars
Summary: Moments like this are a rarity, but they don't always come in kind. One-shot.


Moments like this are a rarity, but they don't always come in kind. Sitting at the edge of the ramp in the gate room, ladened with exhaustion, imprinted with bruises, and glistening in sweat. All signs of another mission meant to be simple reconnaissance gone wrong.

Before the guards and medics get to close, without looking at them, Jack holds a hand up, a sign he hopes they grasp as to stop coming forward no matter what their prerogative is. He looks up to the glass windows were Hammond stares with hardened concern, conveying the message that they need a minute.

Hammond nods his head, but to keep up with the status quo, he calls through the speaker for the team to take a few minutes, but to get to the infirmary as soon as possible.

Jack looks to his right where Sam is crouched to the ramp, but not quite sitting. Using the back of her legs as support. She covers her faces with her hands. He can clearly see the languid way which her body moves as she breathes in and out, like a wave of ripples against the wind. He knows its her forced way of relaxing. He knows the pressure put on her to not get over emotional like many people expect her to. One wrong break and it would be all over. It's a bitter twist of irony that her facade only fools him on his good days.

To his left Daniel is slumped, which has him breathing in relief, for Daniel didn't fall into the brunt of the attack. It was always better for him when Daniel came out unscathed as possible. He would always admit out loud that his relief weighed on Daniel's civilian status. Any chance Jack could get hurt over Daniel was better for everyone. He was also secure enough with his ego and trust in the young archeologist that he could openly admit to Daniel doing just fine on missions. The more he went, the more he picked up on the things, the more he progressed. It was all a major improvement from the first Abydos mission all those years ago. It was the best they could get it. Daniel didn't - and never would - have the training Jack and Sam had. In retrospect the same went in comparison to Teal'c who skills had a literal press to being out of this world.

It was rules, regulations. Daniel had to be military to know what the Colonel and Major know for survival; to fight. It was all very inadvertently spiteful, with as deep as their knowledge going together, in the most important program the world would never know it has, Daniel was still held back. Put on pedestal without the power. Irony reared its ugly head. _Again_.

"Talk about a rough and tumble ha?" He was exerting himself, but everything in his voice was cheerful. He wasn't quite sure if he did it for himself or them.

Daniel rolled his eyes. An action that has become predominant in both good and bad ways when it came to dealing with the older man's humor.

Jack looked back over to Sam, hoping to see a smile on her face or hear a laugh coming from her that would echo the walls of the room. Instead her face was still buried in her hands, her breathing slowed down and she sat stagnant. She could fall asleep right there if she wanted to.

"Carter?"

"Just need a-...Sir."

"Are you-"

"Yes, Sir."

Leaving his body up front he arched his neck, letting his vision fall back onto Daniel. Going back and forth was starting to feel ridiculous, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to stay with his team, till they were ready.

"What about you, Daniel?" Daniel answered with a quick nod to his head.

He counted out a minute in his head before speaking again.

"We should get to the infirmary. We'll all be able to rest after Frasier checks us out."

More silence followed. Jack could feel the stares of the other personnel going in and out of the room. Jack had to resist the urge to glare at them, wanting to throw the weight of his power out and tell them to get back to work. Another part of him didn't want to care what they thought. It could only abate him for so long though. Knowing their curiosity would always win over, that even with orders to harden them, it wouldn't take away from what was in their heads, un-inflicting upon their imagination.

If this was how it was going to be, might as well give them a little show. This was his reward. The motivation to bring him back to reality. It was all just to easy.

"Okay, camper's, let's go. I'm sure the good ole Doc is itching for some action."

No movement. No sign that they had even heard them.

"Do you want me to make it an order?"

Sam finally responded, her body snapping out place and pushing herself up. It was all coming to place. He knew exactly how she'd respond, which was unfortunate, as he thoroughly enjoyed it when she was a challenge. You would never hear him admit that outloud of course. Some fantasies, unfortunately, had to be put on the back burner.

Jack met Sam half way in her approach with his hand curling around the small of her arm, heaving her all the way up.

"Thank you, Sir." She mumbled, then made to move forward, but Jack didn't let go. Sam's eyes went wide as he let go of her arm, letting his hand fall behind her back to the other side of shoulder, pulling her close into his side.

"Um, Sir?"

"It's okay, Carter. I've got you."

She didn't need to hear anymore to know what he was getting at. The only times were they weren't bound by the rules. Where the others might look twice if they weren't in some form of comforting each other after a tough mission. They wouldn't be able to get it anywhere else. Not outside the mountain at least.

It had happened many times before. A precious allowance. Friendly, but lingering hugs. Encouraging hands falling up shoulders; little touches. Looks shared across the room at briefings. This would be no different.

Jack looked down to Daniel, "What do you say Danny boy? Care to join us?" Jack followed up his statement with a wink, hoping to edge Daniel on.

Daniel sucked in a deep breath, "Is that really the best you can do?"

Jack grinned, "So, you want my best then?"

"I don't think so. Save it for Sam over there."

"If I had to would she be in my arms right now?"

Daniel chuckled. He was finally playing along. "Which is surprising. Of course she's lasted this long, even she had to break at some point right?"

Jack smiled. Deflection, Daniel got that from him.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. "The both of you can save it. Hold it in, maybe use it on Teal'c when he gets back."

Jack and Daniel blanched, feeling the full weight of her words. They couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. If their Jaffa friend and current absent fourth member of their team, whom was off world attending to personal matters, were to get wind of this particular conversation, he'd start asking questions. They would never blame him for his curiosity, but his receptiveness to certain human connotations were a challenge to explain.

Daniel finally maneuvered himself from the ramp, bringing himself to Jack and Sam's level. Jack made no move to bring him under his free arm as he had with Sam. Daniel wouldn't let him, but he still stood mere inches from touching.

"You just had to ruin the mood didn't you, Carter?" Jack joked.

"Of course, Sir. When I can get even you to shut up, then that's when I know I win."


End file.
